Invading Privacy
by raven-rocks-the-dark
Summary: Cy, Rob, and Star, spy on BB and Rae on a date. What will happen? BBRae, a little RobStar. (COMPLETE)
1. The Beginning

This is just a story I thought of for the holidays. I'm so bored…

This story will probably only be 2 or 3 chapters.

Happy Holidays! Happy Kwanzachristmakah!

(I no that Channukah already past but w/e its fun to say! Kwanzachristmakah! Hee hee easily amused…)

-Yuko

P.S. Plz review! I don't care wut u rite.

It was Christmas morning. Beast Boy was so excited he couldn't sleep. He woke up at 5 AM. It was currently 6 AM. He just sat on the couch waiting for the others to wake up. _Only about 4 more hours for them to wake up. _BB thought. He decided to watch an infomercial on a knife set…

Raven woke up at her normal time, 6:30, she went down to the kitchen to make herself some tea. BB was on the couch already. _Hmmm I wonder why he's up so early…Oh yeah! Christmas…great…_

Beast Boy noticed Raven. So he decided to say something because he knew she wouldn't.

"Hey whatcha doin up this early in the morning?"

"Making tea."

"Oh…" Beast Boy tried to think of something else to say. He knew what he wanted to say, he just couldn't get it out of his mouth. Raven just continued making her tea. "I..I..uhh…whatever…So are you excited to open up your presents?"

"Sure…whatever."

Beast Boy sighed and went back to his infomercial. _Why can't I just say I like you, or I wanted to know if you wanted to go out sometime? _

"I think I have mental problems." Not realizing that Raven was there.

"That's for sure." Raven said

They sat in silence. Raven finished with her tea and decided to join Beast Boy watching the infomercial.

"What are you watching?"

"An infomercial…"

"May I ask why, or do I want to know?"

"Couldn't sleep…Its Christmas! What do you expect?"

Raven sighed. Normally she would make some sarcastic comment, but let it slide for it was Christmas. The last thing she wanted to do was ruin his Christmas. She finished her tea and brought the cup to the sink. She looked at the clock, 6:23. I guess I'll meditate since I have a little to waste. She went up to her room. Beast Boy got bored with the infomercial and decided to turn on the Gamestation.

Raven went to her room. She needed her meditation. Her mind was swirling with thoughts. She knew that she liked him, but she wouldn't tell a soul. And even if she did that person would be dead before he could say anything. She went on chanting her 3 words.

Hope you liked it!

I promise you it will be done and uploaded by X-mas!

-Yuko


	2. Presents

Chap 2: Confessions 

Raven was interrupted in her meditation by a high, joyful voice, "RAVEN! PLEASE COME DOWN TO THE ROOM OF LIVING! IT IS CHRISTMAS!" _Argh, too happy._

"OK. I'll be there in just a second!"

Raven went to the living room to see a way too joyous Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg. They were all wearing Santa hats.

"Do you wish to wear a Santa hat?"

"No, can we just get this over with?" said an annoyed Raven.

"Sure! OK, this is for you Beast Boy, and this one is for me, this one is for Star, this one is for Cy, this one is for Raven. BB, Raven, Cy, Star, BB, me, Cy, Raven…" Robin continued on with sorting the presents until everyone had their own.

"OK Titans! Let's open!"

Raven opened her presents far her presents were pretty good. She got some books from Starfire, and from Cyborg she got some more books, and from Robin she got some stuff to train with, and from Beast Boy she got a necklace. _He should know better than to get me jewelry. _But when she looked at it closer she saw it had a charm with a Raven, _aww, how cute! Ew did I just say cute? Oh well, at least no one heard me. This looks more than the $5 I spent on him…At least he likes it. _She gave Beast Boy some stuffed animals from the 99 cent store (heehee love that place).And for everyone else she gave gift certifercates. She decided to join everyone in breakfast.

"Tofu eggs and Bacon! Yum Yum!"

"No way BB, I'm cooking breakfast this morning!"

"Oh yeah! Who said so?!"

"I did!"

"But I did before you did."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't"

"YES I DID!"

"Yes you did."

"No, you did!"

"AH HA! Real eggs and bacon for a real breakfast on Christmas."

Raven sighed, _They're so immature. How do I live with this? Because BB's so cute when he argues. EW! No way. You know it Raven, just stop denying it. Stop you stupid emotions. Ooo Raven has a crush. On who? Don't even ask, you know who it is. Tell me. BEAST BOY! WHY HIM? Because he's so cute! Ew no he's not._ Raven decided to meditate again to get some control on these emotions. _Why do you think he got you that necklace? Because you guys are just friends? Yeah, we're just friends. You're impossible…_

Beast Boy noticed her when she left. _I wonder if she liked that necklace. I spent a long time looking for that thing. Ravens are hard to find. But if she liked it, it was all worth it. Well, I guess I should tell her now… _

Raven was in her room when she heard Beast Boy knock on the door.

"Is it an emergency or are you here to annoy me?"

"Ummm, I have something to tell you."

"OK fine." Raven opened the door to see Beast Boy blushing like mad. "Is there a problem? Because you're as red as a tomato." This just made him blush more.

"Yeah…I'm fine…umm…"

"Yeah ok this is stupid" Raven started back to her room, but Beast Boy held her back.

"I have something...important to say…just gimme a sec"

"Ok fine." Beast Boy stayed silent for about 5 minutes.

"I'm waiting, any day now would be fine with me."

"OK, Ok, umm…doyouwanttogooutsometime?"

"Huh?"

"I said doyouwanttogooutsometime"

"ummm, still not sure about what you said."

"DO YOU WANT TO GO ON OUT SOMETIME?!" He finally said.

"Oh, OK, sure when?"

"You know I know why you wouldn't-WHAT?!"

"I said, oh, ok, sure, when?"

"Oh, umm what about sometime tomorrow?"

"OK, just call me when you want to go OK?"

_See I told you he liked you! Now you just need to admit to liking him. Fine then, I'll tell him tomorrow. You better._

Sorry!!!! I know I said that I would finish this story by X-mas but my mom is going crazy about cleaning the house and shit. So I talk back to her and she gets all pissed. And bans me from the comp. And then yesterday I had to do something for church and was gone for most of the day. I think this story is going to be longer than I thought.

-Yuko


	3. Spying

Way lazy…Christmas break causes some major brain shut downs. So bear with me, huh?

Still don't own Teen Titans, don't sue!

-Yuko

It was the day after Christmas. Beast Boy was in his room getting ready for his "date" with Raven. _I hope she thinks of this as more than a movie between friends but as a date. _He looked in the mirror for like the billionth time. Confident with his look he walked out of his room and into the living room.

Raven was in her room getting ready too. _You gotta tell him Raven. Ugh fine._ Apparently she lost this mind battle. She wore a black shirt with a black jacket. She was still deciding on whether she should wear her jeans or some nice black pants to finish the black look. Deciding against the jeans she ended up wearing the black pants. She walked out of the room.

She found Beast Boy sitting on the couch when she came out.

"Hey, you ready?"

Beast Boy smiled at her. "Yeah! Let's go!" And they went out the door.

"The coast is clear! Let's go!" Cyborg whispered to Robin and Starfire.

"I'm not sure if this is such a good idea…If Raven finds out I think she'll kill us…seriously" Robin said.

"I agree with Robin. This is not a good idea. We should stay here and let them have their privacy." Starfire said nervously.

"Aww, come on guys! What are you, chicken?"

"I am not a chicken!"

"Well then let's go!"

The 3 went out and followed the couple.

"Ah Yeah! If there is any action I got a camera ready!"

"I'm still not really sure about this Cy"

"Whatever, I'm driving. We go where I want to go and I want to follow them."

"OK, Fine"

"Look they went to the movie theater! I wonder what movie they're going to see…"

(back with Raven and BB)

"So what movie do you want to see?" Beast Boy asked

"Something scary, hey look! There's a Wicked Scary 2!"

"Are you sure you won't get scared? Because those creepy things you made last time freaked me out."

"Don't worry about me, if I get scared I'll admit it this time."

"OK fine" Beast Boy turned to the movie ticket person (I don't know what that's called) "Two tickets to Wicked Scary 2"

(Back again with Cy, Star, and Rob)

"Hey I didn't even know there was a sequel to Wicked Scary!"

"Shhh Cy! If one of them hears us we're dead meat!"

"I guess I can't take a picture then."

"Yeah, don't take a picture."

"3 tickets to Wicked Scary 2!"

Cyborg put the money on the table. He got the tickets and they went into the theater.

(Rae and BB)

"Umm…Beast Boy, something doesn't feel right."

"Oh don't worry, the movie is going to be just fine."

"No, not that I feel like…I donno…"

"Don't worry I'm here for you." He hugged her close to himself. She decided to ignore the feeling. _This feels so nice._

"Umm…BB? I-I..ummm…nevermind."

"I love you too, Rae"

She smiled. And they went on watching the movie.

(Cy, Star, and Rob)

"Isn't this great! Look at them. They're cuddling!"

"Cy! Be quiet! The movies starting!"

"Ok, Ok"

By the end of the movie Star was hiding behind Robin's cape. Beast Boy and Raven were so close that they were hugging themselves together. Cyborg noticed this. He also saw them kissing at the end of the movie.

"Hey they were ki-"

"That was even scarier than the first Wicked Scary!" Cyborg was cut off by Starfire, still scared.

They all started laughing and talking about the movie as they exited the movie.

"Shh! They're walking by us!"

They all hid in the crowd of moving people leaving the theater. Cyborg being so tall had to squat down a little bit. When Raven and Beast Boy past they were relieved.

"They did not catch us! Let us celebrate!" Starfire almost yelled. When she noticed this she moved back blushing.

Raven turned around and saw Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire.

"Um, Beast Boy? I think we've been spyed on…"

He turned around to see his friends, all blushing.

"You want to go for it you guys?"

"Yeah I think it is the only way we will be able to survive the wrath of two very angry Titans"

"COME ON THEN! LET'S GO!"

And they ran out of the theater as fast as possible.

(Rae and BB)

"Should we go after them?"

"No it's OK Rae."

"Why not?"

"It's raining, they can't go that far"

"But Star can fly"

"I don't think that that was Starfire's idea. We can let her go. But Cy…"

"Hmmm, you want to just finish the date?" Beast Boy was surprised. _She actually wants to keep going._ He kissed her. He didn't think that she would ever forgive him for that. It felt so good. She said she was scared so he comforted her and kissed her not knowing what he was doing. He stopped thinking about it when he heard her voice, "It would be a good way to think of a plan to get them back…"

"Yeah, we'll take care of them later…You want some pizza?"

"OK…no tofu"

"OK, whatever you say as long as there's no meat"

(Cy, Star, and Robin)

"Don't leave me like this!" Cy complained "I thought you were on my side!"

"This was your idea! You should get the punishment! Anyways, Star is tired and she can only carry 1 person right now!"

"You must really want to be alone, don't you!"

Robin blushed. "I never even thought of that!"

"Yeah, and I can tell by the blush on your face"

"Please friends stop." Starfire interrupted "If I must, I can carry you both back."

Just at that moment Cyborg saw Beast Boy and Raven walking out of the theater…happy?

"Hey you guys! Look! They aren't going to kill us!"

Just then Raven gave them a glance that said _Don't do anything else unless you want to be sent into another dimension_. They noticed the look and decided to head back to the tower.

I was going to leave it at a cliff-hanger, but I'm too nice to do that.

It might take a while to get the next chapter up, cuz I need to go back to gymnastics and I still haven't written it yet

-Yuko


	4. Security Cameras are Useful

Ok , I rote this on the comp, and then the comp fricken freezes!

I should save more often…

Sorry for the delay but I kinda got pissed and didn't want to rite.

-Yuko

P.S. If I owned TT I would be rich…which obviously means that I don't own it.

-

(at the tower)

"I can't believe I'm not dead!" Cyborg yelled in happiness.

"Who knows? We might be dead and went to heaven."

"I don't think so Rob."

"We must celebrate by eating my pudding of happiness!"

"Actually…now that you think about it…I'm going to cough ummm…bed."

"But friend Cyborg, it is only 7:30"

"I'm really not that hungry."

"Come on Cyborg! I know you want to." Robin looked at him with a pleading look.

"Ok fine Robin, but you owe me big time if I'm going to eat this cr—I mean food" Cyborg nervously scratched his neck. Starfire turned around and went into the kitchen.

"I don't even know why I let you do this to me. What if I get sick from who-knows-what and dies a slow death!"

Robin smiled. "I doubt that that will happen Cy."

"You never know! Have you even _eaten _that stuff before!"

"Yes, I know it tastes bad. But we don't want to make Starfire mad, do we?"

"You have a point. Ok."

-

(BB and Rae)

Beast Boy and Raven were sitting across from each other at one of the tables in a pizza place.

"Ok, what do we have planned so far." Beast Boy asked Raven.

"Nothing really…aren't you the one that pulls all the pranks?"

"Yeah, so?"

'That means you should be the one that thinks of revenge."

"Fine." Beast Boy thought for a moment, "I have an idea. We'll sn—"

Beast Boy was interrupted by a preppy waitress. "Here's a large Veggie pizza. Is there anything else you two need?" She set the pizza down on the table. Beast Boy started to drool.

"No." Raven said promptly (A/N I didn't even know that word was in my vocabulary!)

"Ok, if you need help with anything, just call me. My name I—"

"We're fine! Just go away." Raven said, sounding pretty annoyed. The waitress seemed hurt and left.

"And you were saying?" Beast Boy snapped out of his trance and looked up at Raven.

"Ummm… I forgot. My mind got side-tracked."

"Ok fine, let me think of something because your brain obviously can't take it." Raven started to think.

"Heeyyy! You can't be mean to me! We're a couple now!"

"Who said I couldn't?"

"…"

"That's what I thought." Raven smirked. "I have an idea, if anyone else goes on a date we'll spy on them."

"I guess that works. But it's not like Robin is gonna ask Starfire out anytime soon.." Beast Boy laughed. "He can fight robots and ugly-looking monsters but can't get the guts to ask her out on a date."

"Then we'll have to make him…" Raven paused, "…and I have a good way to make him. You want to do it the blackmail, threatening sorta way, or the less violent, more suddle way of doing in? Or we can find a date for Cy."

"I think I want to do the second one…"

"I was hoping you'd say the first one, but whatever. We need to do something to Cy, he was probably the one who came up with spying on us in the first place."

"Oh don't worry about him. I have an idea about what to do to Cy." They started telling each other the plans.

-

(at the tower)

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire were all eating at the kitchen table. Starfire seemed to be devouring her bowl of "happiness pudding," while the other two looked sick.

"Don't you love this?" Starfire asked her two, rather green, friends.

"This…is…delicious…Star." Robin managed to choke out. He also forced a smile with that. Cyborg started laughing.

"What is so funny, friend Cyborg?"

"I'm just…loving the way this… ummm… happiness pudding tastes!" This time Robin had to start laughing.

"What is so funny friends?"

"Nothing" they both said in unison and continued laughing.

"Ok then.'

Just then Raven and Beast Boy walked in. Robin and Cyborg stopped laughing..

"Hello friends! How was your ritual of dating?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "I thought you would know, considering you guys were spying on us the whole time. I think I know who thought of this…cough Cyborg cough, but I think we'll go easy on him."

"Phew! And I thought that—"

"That doesn't mean we wont do anything to him" Raven smiled slyly, "And for the other two…there will be consequences…"

"That's not—"

"Don't worry, yours aren't as bad as his" She said turning to Cyborg. He smiled nervously. She started to walk toward him with an evil look on her face. He took steps back until he reached a wall.

"Now Rae. Don't you want for there to be 5 titans?"

To his surprise, she just started laughing… well not laughing out loud cuz of her emotions but a laugh at that. Beast Boy joined her. Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin just stood there looking around to see what was so funny.

"Robin? Is today a day of laughter? Because you and Cyborg were acting like this earlier today… Is this one of you Earthly ways?"

"No Star… this was a little weird…"

Beast Boy was on the floor rolling with laughter, Raven had stopped laughing a minute ago. She was still smiling a small little smile. Finally, Beast Boy got up.

"You should've seen the look on your face Cyborg!" Beast Boy then mocked Cyborg and fell to the floor laughing again. Cyborg scratched his neck again, blushing.

"Hey! I knew that she wasn't gonna kill me!"

"Su-ure! You wanna see if the security cameras caught your face?" Beast Boy asked the others.

"Yeah!" Robin wanted to see what was so funny.

They all went into the security room and rewound the tape. They watched the seen all over. All of the sudden the room erupted with laughter of the three titans. Raven stood back and looked for Cyborg.

"That's what you get for messing with me. That wasn't even that bad. But seriously, you should've seen your face. Even you would laugh!" She went off to her room. Cyborg went off to the security room. He was not amused but the other three still thought it was amusing.

"Do you want to see it again?"

"No thanks BB I think we've seen it 10 times, its kinda old now"

"Good point… just save the tape."

"Of course!"

-

Hope you liked it! Happy New Year! Feliz ano Nuevo! Shinnen omedoto gozaimasu!

(In ano it has the squiggly line over the n. I take Spanish at school)

-Yuko


	5. Wicked Scary

I'm sorry to all the Cy fans out there! But I didn't pair him up with anyone… but if you want me to write a story with him paired up with someone else tell me who and my next story will have him paired up.

School starts on tomorrow… updates will be slower. It's the schools frickin fault! I swear, hw should be illegal.

I'll try to make this less confusing! I'm lazy, which is why you mite not know who's talking. Thnx for telling me!

Don't own it!

-Yuko

-

(Next day at the tower)

Raven woke Beast Boy up.

"Wake up. Today is pay-back."

Beast Boy said groggily (A/N is that a word? w/e its cool) "What yawn time is it?"

"Around 5:30," before Beast Boy could protest she silenced him. "Don't say anything. Do as I say. This will take a lot of preparation."

"At 5:30 in the frickin' morning?!" Beast Boy said loudly.

"Sh…and yes."

"Do you realize that this means that I only got about 6 hours of sleep?! The average teenager should get 8-10 hours of sleep a night! That means I'm two hours short! (Last and final A/N: I'm pretty sure that's right…) Wake me up at 7:30."

"Yes, I do realize that, but we are not normal."

"Ok, fine. So what was the plan again?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven groaned. "Haven't I told you it like 3 times already?"

"I don't remember."

"Why don't you think for once? Just try to remember it at least."

"I can't! My brain hurts!" He gave her a puppy dog smile (in his human smile)

"Ok. But this time can you lock it in your mind?"

Beast Boy nodded. Raven told him the plan…again…

(later that day)

Beast Boy and Raven were in the kitchen/living room. Raven was reading yet another one of her depressing books. Beast Boy was once again watching infomercials. Robin walked into the kitchen. He looked really tired (I donno why…I guess he was researching some villain) Star came in a minute after him, she also looked tired. But she still greeted all the other titans.

"GOOD MORNING FRIENDS! IT LOOKS LIKE A GLORIOUS DAY!" She said rather loudly.

Raven looked up from her book "Morning." Raven said in her monotone voice.

"Hey Star!" Beast Boy said. Starfire went into the kitchen to prepare one of her questionable foods. "Friends, what would you want for the breaking of the fast?"

"You mean breakfast Star?' Robin corrected her

"Yes." Starfire blushed "Do you want gorka berri?"

"Uhh… No thanks Star. I'll make breakfast." Beast Boy said, jumping to his feet.

"Oh no you don't! I'm not eating any of that tofu shit you like!" Cyborg had entered the room without anyone noticing.

"Well maybe you'd like it if you _tried _it!"

"But I have! Remember?!"

"No."

"The day raven made your breakfast explode and then we went into her mirror."

"That was a long time ago! What if your taste buds changed!" (A/N: my mom says that to me all the time)

Starfire interrupted, "Please friends, stop this mean talk."

"But he said that tofu tastes nasty! Which it _so _does not."

"Yes it does!"

Starfire, Raven, and Robin sighed. "Here we go again…"

"It's better than that meat that you eat! That was a living thing! How would you like it if someone ate you!"

"Well unless there are some cannibals around, I doubt that I'll ever be eaten by another human!"

"Will you two just SHUT UP!" Raven was looked up from her book. She couldn't stand these two arguing when she was reading. "You guys argue about the same thing everyday! Why don't you guys just cook two separate things. Beast Boy can make tofu and Cyborg can make meat! That way everyone is happy." Her eyes were glowing red. Beast Boy and Cy cowered in fear.

Beast boy managed to say, "Well…you know… we never… you know…thought about that…"

"You are so immature." Raven went back to reading her book. Beast Boy and Cyborg decided to start cooking.

"BREAKFAST IS SERVED!" Beast Boy said in triumph. Everybody ignored him. "Fine then! I'll just eat all the tofu ALL BY MYSELF!" Still being ignored he finally shouted, "WON'T ANYONE EAT WITH ME!"

"No." Raven said in monotone.

"Ok the. You don't known what your miss—"

"BREAKFAST IS SERVED!" Cyborg said. Everyone stopped what they were doing to go eat. Beast Boy sweatdropped. "I told you no one likes that tofu stuff." Cyborg said in triumph.

While eating, Raven gave Beast Boy the "signal" which happened to be her putting her hood up. Beast Boy stood up and said, "Going to the… ummm…bathroom…yeah! The bathroom!"

"You do that Beast Boy. I don't want anyone peeing at the table. And next time, you don't need to announce it." Cyborg responded. Beast Boy nodded and ran over to the hall where the bathroom was. But he didn't go to the bathroom…

-

"That was weird… usually he just leaves." Cyborg said. He looked over at Raven and lifted one eyebrow. "Do you have anything to do with this?" Right then he saw a monster (much like the one in Wicked Scary) right behind her "OR THAT?!"

"What?" Raven turned around to see the monster behind her. She gasped and got out of her seat about ready to attack, but they heard Beast Boy scream, "Why does the good-looking, comic relief guy always go fiiirrrrsssstttt!!!"

Starfire gasped. "Friend Raven, you can tell us that you are scared we do not mind."

"Ok fine… Wicked Scary 2 was really scary and I had a nightmare about it last night." Raven said, but nothing happened.

"Robin? I do not think that this has anything to do with Raven." Starfire told Robin.

"Well then let's beat this dude up Titans style!" Cyborg said aiming his sonic cannon at the monster. Robin took out his little disc things that blow up (A/N: no clue what they're called) Raven started to throw stuff at him using her powers, and Starfire threw star-bolts at him.

"Raaa-veeen!" Cyborg yelled as Raven was attacked by rats and disappeared into the floor.

"Ok, now this is just getting freaky." Cyborg said.

"Fight harder!" The 3 titans started to attack again.

"They're too many of them!" Cyborg was being bombarded by the rats, Starfire and Robin were being grabbed by the monster. Starfire got sucked into the wall.

"Noo! Starfire!" Robin turned to the wall she got sucked into. Cyborg knocked it down but she wasn't there.

"What is going on?!" Cyborg asked Robin.

"I don't know, but they took Star."

"What about BB and Raven? Don't they count too?"

"Yeah, but, Star was different."

They found a shadow in the doorway.

"Had enough yet?"

-

Yay! I liked that chapter!

I think the next chapter is the last one…sniff

Thinking of writing another one (not a sequel…those bother me)

I have a few ideas.

I'll tell you them next time!

Plz review!

-Yuko


	6. The Basement

I think this chapter pretty much sums up the rest of the story.

As I said last time, I would tell you my ideas for another story…don't you dare jack them! They're mine! You do not own them. Actually…you can take one of them just tell me first. Or else…

The Titans are all hurt and so Larry comes to save the day! With his friends that are all titans upsessed!

PPG-TT crossover

Some other humorous-romancy story (you can take this one cuz everyone does this)

Or maybe one where the titans discover this site and read all the stories about themselves…

All of which would have Cyborg paired up with someone to make up for his loneliness in this one!

-Yuko

Oh yeah! If I owned TT… I would make more episodes…

Tomorrow! New episode! YAY!

-

"Had enough yet?"

"YES!" Cyborg said being eaten by the rats. They cleared away and he, like Raven, was "eaten" by the things. Raven appeared out of the shadows.

"Ra-ven! Do you plan on destroying us?!" Robin appeared angry.

"Don't worry about it. None of us were eaten. It was all good acting, and good special effects."

Robin looked surprised at first but then he started laughing. "This was more pay-back wasn't it?"

Raven nodded. "It's fun to see you guys in fear… Do you want to know where the others went?"

Robin nodded this time. "Duh"

"Into the basement." Raven said.

"Why didn't they just come out and tell me that it was all a joke then?"

"Because they don't know. Except Beast Boy. He was my partner in crime. He's down there pretending like he didn't know anything about it. You wanna go down?"

-

(in the basement that was decorated to look like Raven's mind)

"Beast Boy, are you sure you didn't have anything to do with this?" Cyborg was curious.

"Y..Yess. Doesn't this remind you of her mind?"

"Yeah. But where are all the other Ravens?"

"I donno"

"My tracking thingy (A/N: No clue what its called) says that we're still in the tower. I guess I need to get it fixed."

Meanwhile, Starfire was walking behind Cyborg, hands glowing just in case something attacked them.

"I do not like it here."

"I don't either Star." Cyborg agreed

Beast Boy stayed silent. "Aren't you gonna say something BB?"

"Wha… oh… yeah… I don't like it here either."

Just then Raven and Robin appeared in what seemed like a doorway. Light came in from it.

"Hey! I don't remember there being a door into Raven's mind?" Cyborg exclaimed.

"That's because it isn't." Raven said

"Well then what ate us?!" Cyborg asked.

"Nothing it was all a trick, just payback. I must admit that I was really freaked out there." Robin said.

Raven laughed. "I can't believe you guys fell for that." Raven then gave Beast Boy the other signal, which was to put her hood back down. He nodded and walked over next to Raven, who was standing next to Cyborg.

"I'm gonna leave you guys in here until you admit your feelings." Raven said as she looked over to Robin and Starfire. They looked at each other and blushed. Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg, were soon encased in a black aura and disappeared. While outside, Raven put a spell on the basement so that they couldn't get out no matter how much they wanted to and the three headed off to the security room.

"This is gonna be great!" Beast Boy was so happy.

The three watched as Robin and Starfire did nothing for about 20 minutes.

"They aren't doing anything!" Cyborg seemed really upset.

"Well, they aren't getting out until one of them says something." Raven said. "I'm the only one that can break the spell."

Another 20 minutes pass by. The three titans were all snacking on chips, watching in case anything happened in the basement. Nothing. After another hour or so, Beast Boy and Raven had fallen asleep, leaving only Cyborg up (duh) He finally heard Robin say something.

-

"Well since they aren't going to let us out of here…"

Cyborg woke the two up. "Hey! Wake up!"

"…I guess I will start…I-I…" They could tell that he was blushing profusely (A/N: such a cool word!)

"Yes, friend Robin?"

"I-I like…you more…more than a friend." Robin was being really slow, carefully choosing his words, making sure that Starfire would understand. Starfire lit up and hugged Robin with another one of her death hugs.

-

Beast Boy and Cyborg were laughing they're heads off. Raven was sitting there un-amused.

"Shhh! I think he's gonna ask her out now!" Cyborg told the other two.

-

Robin lit up. He sighed in relief. Even if he could barely breathe. When Starfire let go of him.

"So you wanna go to the movies tomorrow?" Robin asked Starfire.

"Like a ritual of 'dating' I have seen in some of the movies?"

"Yeah…"

"Yes! I accept!'

-

"Well, I guess I have to lift the spell… "Raven said while on her way leaving the room. She stopped in her footsteps, "Beast Boy you owe me 5 bucks!" Beast Boy remembered the bet he made with her in the pizza parlor. _Darnit! I thought she would forget!_

_-Flashback-_

"_If Robin asks her out in less than 2 hours, you owe me 5 bucks, but if it takes more than 2 hours I'll give you 5 bucks."_

"_Deal."_

_They shook hands._

_-End Flashback-_

"Yeah… Ok, honey." Raven glared at him. Beast Boy noticed his mistake. "I mean Rae." Raven left the room. She soon returned with the two lovebirds hugging and kissing.

"Hey. Thanks Raven." Robin said to Raven.

"It was only a matter of time before you two got together anyways."

Starfire and Robin left the room. Cyborg checked to see that they were out of sight. He looked over at beast Boy with a sly smile.

"Hey do you guys want to spy on them on their date?"

-End-

Sorry it took so long to update, but my teachers decided to bombard me with tests and quizzes all on the same two days.

I had fun writing this!

If you liked any of the ideas at the beginning of the story tell me!

Hope you all have a good 2005!!!!!!

Heehee

-Yuko


End file.
